Light and Shadow
by fyd818
Summary: Auggie's never met anyone quite like Annie Walker before. He's not sure if that's a good thing or not just yet, but he's hopeful. Slight Annie/Auggie implications


Disclaimer: I don't own _Covert Affairs_ or any places, things, characters, or ideas therein. Those belong to the USA network and the creators and producers of the show. I am making no monetary gain from this story in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: Auggie's never met anyone quite like Annie Walker before. He's not sure if that's a good thing or not just yet, but he's hopeful. Slight Annie/Auggie implications

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Pairing: Annie/Auggie implications

Spoilers: _Pilot_, _Walter's Walk_

**Author's Note:** So _Covert Affairs_ is only into its second episode, but I'm so inspired by the show, and especially Annie and Auggie! I think the show is quite brilliantly written and acted, and I look forward to and enjoy every episode. Thank you all so much for checking out my little fic, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Light and Shadow**

_fyd818_

When I met Annie Walker, I expected her first question to be about my eyesight, or lack thereof. Most people's first reactions to me _was_ to ask about why I couldn't see. She was a naturally inquisitive person, I soon found out, and she asked me a _lot_ of questions, but none were about my eyes.

It didn't take me long to like Annie. Besides her curiosity, I soon found out that she was sassy, with a quick wit and intelligence to match. I could tell by her stride that she carried herself with confidence, her tone of voice that she was feeling a _little_ out of place but was willing to learn, and her easy way of bantering with me that she was a naturally friendly person.

I didn't feel sorry for her, just like she didn't feel sorry for me. Oh, I cared about her and what happened to her, but I knew she could hold her own. Seeing a person get shot and killed, and then getting shot at _yourself_ (several times) on the first day of work was no easy thing, particularly when most people at the CIA went their entire careers without ever being fired upon, or having to fire upon someone else. But that had happened to Annie, and she seemed to be taking it in stride. She had a small breakdown, naturally, but what else was to be expected? She was a strong woman, but she wasn't made of stone. I didn't blame her or condemn her for her moment of humanity. In fact, I thought that all of us needed to be reminded of our humanity, lest we lose it, considering our usually tough and sometimes near-impossible line of work.

Happy days came to my little corner of the CIA when I found out she'd be staying. Oh, I knew even if they had sent her back to the Farm that she'd come back, because she had far too much talent for them not to hire her. While I had many friends, I didn't have any that could so easily banter with me like Annie did, and none I felt saw me as genuinely for who I was as she did. Most people looked at me and either saw my handicap and felt sorry for me, or saw my handicap and spurned me. The few that didn't still weren't entirely sure what to say to me, and there was usually a long silence after I made a joke about my lack of sight. Annie had comebacks for my comebacks, and I appreciated that in her almost more than anything else. She wasn't just a coworker, she was a friend, and a person could never have too many of those. _Especially_ ones like Annie, who were true gems.

I discovered another facet of her complicated personality when I found her beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. I could hear her growls and grunts of frustration and anger, and quite understood them. Later I wanted to pick a bone with the Farm - _again_ - for their horrid self-defense training, but for now, I would teach Annie a thing or two. Plus, I figured she could use a little sparring session to let off some steam after the list of things she ranted about to me. I was glad she trusted me so much that she felt could she freely talk to me about her problems.

When she started shoving on me, I couldn't hold in my laughter. The Farm had taught her just like I thought - hand-to-hand fighting from as good a distance as she could get and still make contact with her opponent. When I told her to come in closer and push, I suddenly felt as unsteady inside as I did outside. The smell of her light perfume (grapefruits - it was funny how I suddenly liked that fruit a _whole_ lot more than I used to), the feel of her small, strong hands on my shoulders, the soft sounds of concentration she made while we practiced… Some people called me an incurable flirt, but I was suddenly and inexplicably frightened to discover it was more than flirting with Annie. It was something I had no name for, and wasn't sure I _wanted_ to name, not yet.

My world was one of darkness and shadows, despite the bright façade I hid behind every day. I was quite surprised to discover that day that Annie had somehow become a light that fed my own. And, for not entirely selfish reasons, I hoped her light was one that would never go out.

_~The End~_

_**Just a short little fic, mostly feeling out Auggie and Annie's characters. I adore them so much already, and look forward to seeing more of their relationship develop and bloom. Thanks again for checking out my story, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
